Integrated lead or wireless suspensions and flexures of the type used to support read/write heads in disk drive data storage systems are known and disclosed, for example, in Japanese patent publication JP 10003632 and the following U.S. patents.
InventorU. S. Pat. No.Klaassen5,608,591Akin, Jr. et al.5,796,552Simmons et al.5,862,010Matz5,924,187Coon et al.6,424,500Putnam6,728,057Coon et al.6,900,967Kulangara et al.6,975,488Someya et al.7,092,215Yoshimi et al.7,132,607Fujisaki et al.7,144,687Hernandez et al.7,161,767
The continuing evolution of disk drive technology requires increasingly smaller head suspensions with enhanced mechanical and electrical performance specifications. There is, therefore, a continuing need for improved integrated lead suspensions and flexures. In particular, there is a need for suspensions and flexures with traces having high bandwidth and low impedance electrical characteristics along with low stiffness and small footprint mechanical properties. Suspensions and flexures of these types with traces that match the different impedances of the preamplifier and write head to which they are connected would be especially desirable. To be commercially viable any such components should also be efficient to manufacture.